No lo olvides
by IV Red
Summary: Las despedidas duelen, aún a una mujer que parece no tener emociones. Regina debe dejar atrás a Dylan, sabiendo que lo deja a su muerte, pero antes hay algo que debe recordarle.


**Nota de la autora: este es al primer fic de Dino Crisis en español por aquí, así que trataré que valga la pena.**

**No me hago ilusiones en conseguir muchos reviews, por que si aquí no hay escritores que hablen español, dudo que hayan muchos lectores. **

**Perdón si esto no es muy bueno, no he escrito nada en bastante y espero no haber quedado fuera de práctica.**

**No lo olvides.**

El hombre en uniforme T.R.A.T. sonrió casi burlonamente mientras observaba al colosal Giganotosaurio. La criatura le devolvió la mirada, más amenazadora.

-Dos minutos para detonación.- anunció una voz femenina, electrónica.

El soldado pulsó una tecla en el teclado del gran computador frente a él, dando la señal de aceptación al satélite que orbitaba el planeta.

"Hasta nunca." pensó, riendo levemente para sus adentros.

Pocos segundos después un rayo de luz azulada atravesaba el techo del lugar con facilidad casi increíble y, acompañado de un estruendo ensordecedor, cayó sobre el dinosaurio, lanzando al hombre contra la pared, al mismo tiempo obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y cubrir su rostro como le fuera posible con su brazo izquierdo.

El sonido del arma y el rugido agonizante de la bestia poco a poco se redujeron a solo una resonancia dentro de la habitación. En el centro de ésta ahora había un gigantesco agujero, indicando la total desaparición del reptil.

Dylan Morton había sobrevivido.

"Dylan Morton ¿donde demonios estás?" Regina repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez en su mente, repitiéndose después que no recibiría respuesta.

Sus objetivos eran claros por el momento: encontrar a Dylan, luego la Puerta de Tiempo, repararla o reconstruirla dependiendo de su estado, y salir del condenado lugar.

_¡BAM!_

No se inmutó ni cuando el Raptor saltó de los arbustos, listo para desgarrar su cara, ni con la vibración de su pistola, ni con la sangre que cayó en su rostro.

Su propia sangre hervía al pensar en todos los problemas en los que se había metido por el miembro de T.R.A.T., las heridas que había obtenido durante su camino por la jungla, ciudad Edward y los demás lugares, todo por lo que había pasado para sobrevivir y encontrar una manera de regresar... para ella y para Dylan.

Pero preocuparse por él no tenía sentido, preocuparse por cualquiera nunca lo había tenido. Ella era la agente S.O.R.T. Regina, fría y calculadora, mujer sin emociones.

… debía encontrarlo.

El soldado dejó de observar el lugar en donde en Giganotosaurio había sido calcinado y se dirigió a la puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

-Un minuto para detonación.

Dentro del lugar estaba Paula, aunque aún no se acostumbrara a la idea de que la chica fuese, o fuera a ser, su hija, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro reconfortantemente. A ambos lados de la habitación habían computadoras enormes y máquinas variadas, algunas encima de otras. En el centro, cual emperador, estaba la Puerta de Tiempo.

Se dirigió a hacia el imponente portal.

"Esto aún funciona, solo falta el disco de datos… Regina lo tiene."

En ese momento la pelirroja entró a la habitación.

-¡Regina!- su rostro se iluminó por un momento, pensando en lo oportuna que era -¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Solo preparemos esa puerta y salgamos de aquí pronto.- Regina ya se dirigía a la Puerta de Tiempo mientras hablaba, comenzando a activarla.

-40 segundos para detonación, iniciando cuenta regresiva... 39... 38...

El sistema de autodestrucción comenzaba a funcionar, explosiones pequeñas en algún lugar de la facilidad hacían temblar la habitación. El temblor que presidió el mensaje de la computadora fue lo suficientemente violento como para hacer que uno de los grandes computadores en las paredes cayera...

...sobre Paula.

La chica díó un grito ahogado, mientras ambos soldados cerraban sus ojos, evitando ver pero escuchando el sonido de huesos destrozandose. Al abrir los ojos vieron a la joven aún viva, sin embargo la computadora había caído sobre sus piernas.

Dylan y Regina corrieron hacia ella e intentaron quitar la gran máquina, pero sin éxito. Paula estaba atrapada.

-Paula...- susurró Dylan, agachándose junto a ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- gritó Regina -¡Si no nos vamos ahora, nunca regresaremos!- era una de las pocas veces en las que abandonaba su semblante frío, esto sorprendió a Dylan, a pesar de haberla conocido hace poco ya había notado que hacía falta mucho para hacerla perder la compostura.

Pero él ya había tomado su desición.

-Regina, la puerta está abierta. Sé que no quieres, pero tienes que volver sola. No dejaré a Paula.

Sonaba demasiado firme como para intentar convencerlo, pero ella no podía evitar sentir furia. El tiempo se acababa.

-¿Estás loco!

-¡Solo vé! Tienes el disco de datos de la Tercera Energía¿cierto?- ella sacó de su bolsillo el disco, y estiró su brazo para entregárselo a Dylan.

-Cuando regreses a nuestro tiempo original, usa esos datos para aprender sobre la Tercera Energía, construye la puerta perfecta y ven a sacarnos de aquí.

La desición en el rostro del soldado no se desvaneció, ni al ver que la expresión de la mujer frente a él se suavisaba y sus ojos se volvían vidrisios mientras volvía a guardar el disco.

-Yo... Dylan... lo haré. Lo prometo.- logró evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos y recuperó su semblante de siempre, mostrando la misma determinación que el soldado T.R.A.T.

-Diez segundos para detonación.- las explosiones y temblores se volvían más violentos.

Regina avanzó hacia la Puerta de Tiempo y se detuvo. Dió la vuelta y cruzó su mirada con la de Dylan por última vez, el hombre levantó su brazo y llevó su mano a su frente, realizando el formal saludo militar. La pelirroja le devolvió el saludo y desapareció por el portal, no sin antes recordarle algo que de seguro había olvidado.

-¡No lo olvides, aún me debes una!

**¿Fue demasiado malo? me encantan las criticas, mientras sean constructivas. No olviden dejar un review.**


End file.
